


The Alchemist

by kindkit



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan's greatest achievement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alchemist

Ripper doesn't say "please" and "thank you" anymore. He barks orders to shopgirls and barmen; he glowers at little old ladies who cringe to see all that leather. It's almost a month since "I'm sorry" last contaminated his lips.

Ripper is Ethan's triumph. He made this gold out of dullest lead, out of the most hopeless provincial ever to creep through Earl's Court pretending he wasn't looking for a boy. And the only magic it needed was the oldest. Bare skin, bare soul. All that _wanting_ uncovered and learning to take.

Beautiful savage, beautiful Ripper. He'll never be civilised again.


End file.
